Powerful
by Poppyflower of Stormclan
Summary: "Who are you?" He asked, scooting back in fear as she approached. "Me? I'm just a girl." "You can't be. Your magic is too strong!" "Well, if you really want to know, I'm Yale. Yale Smitraith of Fairy Tail. And I'm your worst nightmare."
1. Chapter 1

**New book. Yay! Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**Chapter 1**

"Excuse, ma'am," a black haired girl called to a passing stranger. "Do you know where the Fairy Tail guild is?"

The elderly woman shook her head. "Sorry, missy," she said impatiently, "But I've never heard of any guild called 'Fairy Tail' before. And I'm going to be late for my conference!" she hurried past the little girl, who was sighing dejectedly.

_Yale, maybe you should give up,_ a small, snowy white owl perched on Yale's shoulder said in her head. _I really don't think all this snooping around is good for you. _

"Hedwig issssss right," hissed a large green cobra that was wrapped around her waist. "You've been at it for hourssssss now, and not one persssson knowsssss." He slithered up Yale's back and laid his head on her other shoulder.

Yale shook her head. "No, Hedwig, Admen," she replied firmly. "I'm not giving up, not now, anyways," she looked around and spotted a purpled haired girl walking towards their direction. "Hey! Maybe she'll know!" She quickly started for the girl's way.

_That's what you say every time, _Hedwig sighed, but she went along with it.

"Excuse me," Yale began politely, "Do you know where the Fairy Tail guild is?" The girl blinked. Then, she slowly nodded. "You do?!" she squealed loudly. "YES!" She jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

_Calm down, Yale, for heaven's sake, _Hedwig said sharply, _People are staring._ And indeed they were.

Yale stopped in mid-jump. "Oh." She immediately stopped and bowed repeatedly at the girl. "Gomen, gomen," she apologized. "I over-reacted. So anyways, can you take me to the guild?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes. Talk about mood swings. The girl smiled a bit.

"Of course," she said, speaking for the first time. "I was going there myself. Come on, I'll show you," she started walking again. "By the way, I'm Kinana."

"I'm Yale." Yale introduced herself.

Kinana nodded. "Nice to meet you, Yale," she smiled. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want know where Fairy Tail is?"

Yale skipped along side of her, humming a little tune. "Well," she began, "I want to join!" Kinana stopped abruptly, causing her to bump into her and fall backwards. "Owww..." she muttered.

Kinana turned around, puzzlement shown clearly in her eyes. "Why would you want to join? We're a small guild," she said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Especially since the core members disappeared." she added to herself. Yale blinked innocently at the purple-headed girl.

"Oh, just because," She tilted her head cutely. "Is there a problem?" Kinana shook her head, and started walking again.

It was like this for a while. Yale trailing happily behind Kinana while Kinana puzzled over why the little girl following her wanted to join _her _guild, out of all the other larger ones. Perhaps she didn't like attention, or she knew Fairy Tail as in its former glory and had not been informed of the change? Either way, she like the girl. She was the type of person that brightened the room whenever they walked into it. Kinana smiled sadly. They needed someone like that. Not a lot laughter and happiness was around in Fairy Tail anymore. Since the core members disappeared (she refused to believe anything else), nobody started fights anymore. Little Romeo grew up in a solemn, sad guild, and none of them liked that. Not that it helped that they weren't the richest guild in Fiore. Kinana sighed. She hoped Twilight Orge weren't there again, asking for money.

While this was going on in Kinana's head, Yale was having a silent argument with her companions.

_Yale, _Hedwig said, disapprovement in her voice. _How can you be sure this... this Kinana isn't lying? _

Admen nodded. _I, for one, agree with Hedwig here. She smellssssss different,_ he hissed, using his powers to speak in her head. Yale brushed these comments away._  
><em>

"C'mon, guys," she said quietly, "It's not like I can't defend myself. And you said I smelled different as well," she directed the last statement to Admen. Admen flicked his tail in irritation. _Yesssss, but you are still a child. She is a full-grown, fully capable of kidnapping and hurting you._

"Oh, puh-lease, Admen," Yale said loudly. Kinana looked weirdly at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Yale blushed a deep maroon color and muttered something like, yeah, yeah, in your dreams. This was because Hedwig had suggested that she give up her chase. Kinana shrugged, then tapped her shoulder. "Huh?"

Kinana laughed. "We're here!" she smiled warmly, gesturing proudly at Fairy Tail.

Yale's jaw literally hit the floor. "We are?!" Kinana laughed again, then nodded. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but..." She was interrupted by a giant hug from the black-haired girl. "OMG, OMG, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She nervously scratched her head and chuckled as she watched Yale go off in excitement, waving her arms around, chibi style. She zoomed around in circles until her owl finally pecked her out of her excitement.

_Yale! _chided Hedwig.

Yale quickly stopped, then zoomed back to Kinana's side. "So," she asked eagerly, "Can I join?" Kinana nodded and led her inside.

The state of the building wasn't great, but none of it seemed to bother Yale. She zoomed to the counter and sat down on a wobbly old stool. "Can I have my guild mark on my forearm in white?" she asked happily, ignoring the anguished stares from the rest of the guild members.

"Sure!" Kinana was just about to get out the stamp when Macao spoke up.

"Now wait just a second!" he yelled angrily. "You can't just randomly come in and announce that you can join! That's not allowed!"

Yale frowned. "Yes, it is. As the guild master, you should know that by now," Macao fumed as she stuck out her tongue. Then he realized something.

"Hey! I never told you I was the guild master anyways!"

"Yeah!" came the cries of the others.

As they stomped angrily towards the little girl, Yale started sweating. "Uhhh... Ummm... Ehhhh..." She chuckled nervously as they came closer.

Suddenly, the already old door blasted open. As Yale covered her eyes from the debris, she heard Macao say, "Oh, no, not now! The rent isn't due until next week!" She opened her eyes and in the doorway, was the Twilight Ogre.

"Banaboster!" Macao called out, "I told you I'll pay you next week!"

Kinana shuddered nervously, then grabbed Yale by her shirt collar and shoved her into the nearest cabinet. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But this is urgent. Don't come out until I tell you to!" And so she shut the door, leaving the girl in darkness, along with her two companions.

Yale huddled near the opening, shivering as she listened to the ruckus outside. Twice she flinched, hearing cries of pain and anger. She clenched her fist in anger whenever one of the Twilight Ogre members yelled out some insult, and would silently cheer when Fairy Tail retaliated. For once, Admen and Hedwig were silent, and thank goodness for that. Then, she wouldn't have heard a particularly loud crash, and Macao's weak pleadings for Banaboster to stop.

Using her anger as a fuel, Yale stepped out from the cabinet, brown eyes furious and blazing. Even Banaboster felt the unsettling aura. He stopped hitting the guild master and instead turned to the little girl.

"Stop."

Banaboster sneered. "And what are you gonna do about it? Huh, little girl?"

Yale looked up, an evil smirk on her normally innocent face. If Fairy Tail was in good enough condition, they would have saw that her left eyes was glowing blue, and her hair was floating around her like a halo. "Everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! 6 favorites and 6 follows?! That's more than I had hoped for, so thank you again! And I think you'll like this chapter. Very, very much. At least, I hope so. I mean, it's alright if you don't-**

**Poppyflower: Will 'ya please just get on with it?! *casually sharpens claws***

**Hera: I agree with the cat over there. Just hurry up and get to the point!**

**Alright, alright! Gee, I never knew you were so impatient, guys.**

**Lila: Since I'm the only one here with brains, I'll do the disclaimer. *turns to face audience* Poppy-chan here does not own Fairy Tail. If she did, she'd have kidnapped Lucy and Natsu, tied them together, locked them in a closet-**

**Okay, 'nuff said. *duct-tapes Lila's mouth together while she mumbles in protest* Since that's over, thank you for wasting 2 minutes of your time looking at this pointless author's note. *waves* Enjoy the show! Or book! Or article! Or is it Fanfiction? You tell me guys-**

**All: Poppy-chan! (Or in Lila's case, "Mummuh-cha!")**

**Fine! Just enjoy! And, oh! When you happen to find a very battered laptop sitting in a box at your door, please do send it back to me? I think it may be the computer they destroyed, oh, maybe a month ago. Thanks. I'd appreciate it. And now I'll just shut up and let you enjoy. Buh-bye!**

**Chapter 2**

After the incident with Twilight Ogre, the guild members immediately accepted Yale as their own. She grew particularly close to Kinana, so they were almost like sisters. Of course, there were questions raised about the event, but they never got clear answers.

"How're you so powerful?" Max the sand mage once said, sitting at the bar with Yale who was happily sipping a chocolate milkshake. Yale slurped up the last tidbits her drink, and sighed contentedly. Then, she turned to Max. "Hmm?" Everybody sweat-dropped at the girl's obliviousness.

"How're you so powerful? I mean, you totally destroyed Twilight Ogre without even breaking a sweat!" Max repeated his question with more force. He slammed his beer mug onto the counter. "You don't have to hide it! Tell us your secret!" All of the guild members nodded eagerly, except for Kinana, who frowned out at her friends.

Yale frowned. "What secret? And I did?" It was the first time anyone had actually brought it up, so everyone was surprised at her answer. _She... She didn't know?! _they all thought at the same time. "Wait a sec... Didn't you guys do that?"_  
><em>

Hedwig swallowed the owl treat she had been gnawing at and pecked Yale gently. _For goodness sake's, Yale. You are so oblivious sometimes. _

_Indeed._ Admen cocked his head to the side, having woke up from his nap. _You really don't remember?_

The guild member's reactions were the same as the girl's companions. "Ehhhh?" Or actually, not.

And that was the end of _that _discussion.

* * *

><p>So, the days flew past as Fairy Tail was once again dreading the return of Twilight Ogre, though there were some remarks about Yale and her mysterious power. They had probably learned their lesson, but no one dared voice the thought out loud. No one wanted to jinx it. So the once mighty and powerful guild grew poorer, and the request board gradually diminished to a single request:<p>

**Help Needed!**

**Demon terrorizing the town of Wolvern and taking Women and Children!**

**500,000 Jewels Reward**

**Contact Mayor if Interested**

So it was strange when one day, the youngest member decided to take it. Namely, Yale and her companions.

* * *

><p>It was a typical summer day- Scratch that. It <em>wasn't <em>a typical summer day. Storm clouds were brewing in the south, a strong, east wind blew relentlessly at the old guild building, as if trying its hardest to tear it down, and the citizens of Magnolia were hurrying inside their houses in the fear they would get caught in the incoming storm. Yale was, once again, sitting on the bar stool drinking a chocolate milkshake. But this time, she was discussing the condition of the guild with Kinana. Wiping a glass casually, she explained it to the curious little girl.

"- and ever since, we've been like this." Kinana gestured around her sadly.

Yale frowned. "Aren't you supposed to take missions for money? What happened?"

"Well... Our core members were the most powerful of us all. Not that the rest of us were weak, no." She quickly added. "But... Most of us couldn't take the hard jobs that piled up, so... Our money gradually was spent, and, well, we had to borrow from Twilight Ogre. And you saw how that turned out."

"Hmm..." Yale was deep in thought as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I could take one!" She brightened up.

Kinana laughed. "You! No, we wouldn't let you."

Yale pouted cutely, a sad look overcoming her chubby features. "But why?"

"Well, b-because, um, ah, well," Scratching her head nervously, Kinana desperately sought an answer. "Well, even if we did let you, the question if, are there any?" Avoiding the direct question, they both turned their heads towards the request board. One lonely sheet of paper hung sadly by a rusty nail, and the girl rejoiced silently in her head. It must be urgent for someone to even send a copy to the poorest guild, but oh well. Yale hopped off the stool and eagerly ran to the board as if her life depended on it, and took it off, reading it in excitement. As she finished, her happy face gradually faded until a confused one took its place.

"Um, Kinana?"

"Yes?" said person asked, anticipating the answer.

Yale turned the sheet so Kinana could see, pointed to a spot and asked confusedly, "Where's Wolvern?"

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Yale happily stepped out of the train, breathing in the fresh air. "Ah, to be on solid ground again." Smiling, she gestured behind her to Max, who if you didn't know, was carrying the luggage. A lot of luggage. Like, Erza luggage. So, yeah. I'll let you think about that for a second.<p>

...

Alright, done? 'Kay, so anyways, Yale had quickly gone to the local map-maker, requested a map of Wolvern and Magnolia made specially for her, paid for it, then left, returning to the guild in high spirits. The rest of the guild had already heard the news and were on the edge of their seats waitin fot the girl's return. Since they all agreed Yale was _waaaaaaay_ too young for her to go on a mission by herself, Max was to accompany her on her journey. So off they went, went their luggage behind them. Well, in Max's case, on top of him. Who knew one could have so much luggage? Besides Erza, of course.

After a long and exhausting walk to the mayor's office, Yale knocked on the door before collapsing against it, huffing and puffing in fatigue. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed the little girl by the wrist. She jolted up in surprise, only to be dragged inside the house with a yelp. Max abandoned his attempts in heaving the luggage and instead banged on the door, yelling and screaming for Yale to come back. Only a few moments later, he too was grabbed and without a word, pulled into the building. The door slammed shut behind him.

As both of them recovered their wits, Yale looked around them. It was quite dark until someone lit a small candle, revealing a short and stout man with black hair and smile wrinkles near his eyes. But he was not smiling now.

"Quiet!" the man hissed, looking around nervously as if waiting for someone- or something, they later found out- to jump at him. "You'll alert the demon of your presence!"

"D-d-demon?!" Max yelped as Yale hit on the head whilst shaking her head.

"We aren't afraid of no demon, right Max?" No reply. "_Max?!"_

"Y-yeah."

Nodding in satisfaction, she turned to the man who had a rather hopeful look on his features. "Are you our client?"

"Are you the mages that are supposed to help?" he retorted, taking a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiping away the sweat on his brow. "Yes, I am Mayor Kinigami. I hope you're here to help, because the demon's been terrorizing us for quite a while now. You'll our last hope." At that he looked at the duo with shining eyes. "Y-you can, right?"

"Er..."

Mayor Kinigami's face fell at Yale's hesistation. "Then I'm afraid we have no hope left." He turned to leave, but Yale grabbed his wrist with her small hands.

"Wait! We'll try, but tell us the story first."

The mayor smiled, but you could tell he was very weary of everything that was happening to his town. "Thank you. It was a few months ago. In our town, every month, a group of explorers would venture into the Lonely Mountains, just beyond our village in the search of a legendary crystal, called the Lillamia. Its said to be made of pure moonlight, created by the mystical Woodland Elves and guarded with a complicated array of spells. But even that was considered too risky for the Elves, so they assigned a demon, with the name 'Eiguai', meaning 'Evil Beast' to watch over it. And no one has ever found it before, until the latest bought of explorers brought back exciting news of a mysterious cave and mutterings of 'Lillamia'. So we gathered together our best warriors and prepared for battle over the crystal. Only, we were no match for the demon. Instead of bringing back glory and wealth back to the town, we brought horror and pain. It's been coming once a month ever since, taking women and children and killing the men."

As Mayor Kinigami finished the tale, both Fairy Tail mages were silent. He looked at them with sad eyes that seemed to hold everything. "Please, help us!"

"What about the rest of the guilds?" Yale broke the silence. "They must've sent some mages as well!"

"They have, but I'm afraid they've never been seen again." The mayor bowed his head regretfully. Then, Yale slowly nodded.

"Alright. We might fail, but we're Fairy Tail mages. I know we can do this." The girl said with determination in her big eyes.

Max nodded, a smile gracing his features. "That's right."

Mayor Kinigami smiled, and for the first time, a genuine came over his round face. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to us!"

Yale smiled sadly. "Actually, I do." She muttered under her breath so no one heard her but the wind.

The mayor grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and and wrote something on it. "Here." He handed it to Max, who peered at it curiously. "It's the spell to reveal the cave. Don't say it now, the demon will come!" He cried out when Max attempted to read what it said. The sand mage geld up his hands in defense and stuffed the paper into his pocket.

Opening the door, Yale nodded farewell to the mayor. "Bye!" She said cheerfully. "I hope the next time we meet, the demon will be defeated!" The two mage walked out just as the door slammed behind them with a loud 'THUMP'. Startled, they both jumped a little, before Yale giggled. Max shrugged, then smiled, before taking out the note again and squinting to see the small letters.

"Sad... a... kil... namae?"

"Max!" Yale whipped around, only to see a dark blur speed at her and snatch her up. She stood frigid for a moment, but upon realizing the situation began thrashing around in attempt to escape the demon's strong hold. It only tightened its grasp before flapping its wings harder. Max had only just comprehended the emergency and had began trying to blast at the girl and her captor. But it was no use, for no magic can catch a demon with it's flying. And so, Eiguai disappeared with Yale into the misty, foreboding mountains, leaving Max standing in the porch of the mayor's house, the note hanging loosely from his hand.


End file.
